The traditional description of damage events typically relies on witness statements, and, in some instances, two dimensional (2D) pictures, used to describe the location, scene, time, and/or individuals or things involved in the damage event. Damage events can relate to a moving or parked automobile accident, a household fire, a household water damage event, or any other damage event, which each typically include damaged items, such as a damaged vehicle or damaged home. Damage events can include damage scenes and damaged items, including an automobile accident that occurred at an intersection resulting in damaged vehicles, or a house fire that occurred at a home owner's household resulting in a damaged room or room(s). Typically, such events happen suddenly, and in some cases, with few or no witnesses, such as a water damage event in a household basement.
Accordingly, a problem arises during the aftermath of such events, where witness statements, or two dimensional (2D) pictures taken at different times, such as before, during or after the event, do not coincide or are otherwise inconsistent to provide a holistic understanding of the damages event. Such inconsistent witness statements or pictures can make it difficult to understand the timing, scenery, facts, or other circumstances that caused the accident or describe or show how the item was damaged. For example, this can create issues for companies or individuals involved in remedial or other post-damage event services, such as insurance companies or repair services, in determining the cause of damage or otherwise determining or recreating the scene or environment when or at what location the related damage event occurred.